


The Very First Time

by Pandrien



Series: A Series of Firsts [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandrien/pseuds/Pandrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time that Arthur Kirkland ever laid eyes on Francis Bonnefoy, his new neighbor, he thought the small blond boy was a little girl. And he was quite sure, that he was in love.</p><p>The first part in a series of how first moments shaped the lives of one family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work to be posted on this site and this story was actually done for a class of mine but I figure it'll be fun to continue, so enjoy!

The first time that Arthur Kirkland ever laid eyes on Francis Bonnefoy, his new neighbor, he thought the small blond boy was a little girl and was quite excited when his mother asked him to take the cookies she’d made to the new neighbor’s house.  
He held the container with sweaty palms as he stood on his tip-toes to ring the doorbell. When the door opened, after much shuffling on the other side, a woman, tall with beautiful brown hair which was pulled into a bun and wearing jeans with a slightly baggy t-shirt answered. Arthur held up the container of cookies to the woman and licked his dry lips, hoping he didn't look like a fool.  
“My mum made these for you. They’re chocolate chip.” He said, wiping his hands on his pants when she took the cookies from him.  
“Aww, that’s so sweet.” She cooed, smiling down at him. “How old are you?”  
“I’m six and a quarter.” He said, puffing his chest out with pride. “My names Arthur. I live next door.”  
Her face lit up when he said this and she quickly called out to someone further inside the house.  
Arthur went pink as he saw the small blond girl he had seen earlier peek her head out, coming to stand by the woman, who Arthur assumed was her mom.  
“Arthur, this is my son Francis. He’s seven, so you guys can play together!” She said excitedly, smiling at the both of them.  
“Mama, I’m seven and a half.” Francis whined, a frown painted across his lips as he stared down at Arthur. “And I don’t want to play with some stupid baby.”  
Arthur had been in shock over the beautiful neighbor girl actually being a boy but he snapped out of it when he heard the boy insult him. Glowering, Arthur clenched his fists.  
“Well I didn't want to play with an ugly girly freak like you anyway!” He yelled, tears coming to his eyes. “I already have tons of friends so I don’t even want to waste my time hanging out with a jerk like you.”  
Turning on his heel, Arthur headed back home, wiping his eyes so his mum didn't see.  
When he made it to the front door, he stepped inside and quietly snuck up to his room, laying down on his bed and gathering his stuffed animals in his arms. Hugging them close, Arthur curled up, mad that he had even thought that the stupid girly boy next door had been pretty, even for a second.  
Frustrated, Arthur decided to get out of bed and head downstairs to find his mum and tell her what had happened. When he finally found her, she was piling warm cookies on a plate, humming a soft tune to herself as she danced in place.  
“Oh Arthur, you’re back! Here, have a cookie.” She said, holding one of the larger ones out to him.  
Biting into it and feeling the chocolate smoothly melt on his tongue, Arthur decided he didn't care about the other boy. He had his mum and her cooking, and _that_ was all the six year old needed.


End file.
